<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Que Bicho Te Mordeu? by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500910">Que Bicho Te Mordeu?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Canon Universe, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima não pretendia revelar o espécime que deixara marcas em seu corpo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Que Bicho Te Mordeu?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Que bicho te mordeu?"</em>
</p><p>Eles o questionaram, estavam assustados com seu sorriso e sua satisfação contagiante.</p><p>Mas Tsukishima não revelaria o espécime que o deixara assim, o ser que deixara marcas em seu corpo — arroxeados em sua perna e em seu pescoço.</p><p>Era um bicho selvagem, um verdadeiro <em>animal.</em></p><p>A cada encontro mais arranhões e mordidas, Tsukishima não possuía qualquer controle sobre o tal, ele é quem era possuído e das formas mais prazerosas possíveis.</p><p>De cima, debaixo, de lado, em pé ou deitado.</p><p>Na cama, na cozinha, no banheiro ou dentro do carro.</p><p>Esse bicho com certeza não estava em uma <em>jaula…</em> </p><p>Tsukishima sorriu ao pensar em tal palavra.</p><p>Ele tinha certeza que um <em>animal</em> como Kuroo não teria quaisquer objeções quanto àquela ideia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>